fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Mario series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far *Bowser VS Doomsday *Bowser VS Frieza *Bowser vs. Thanos Possible Oppenents * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Ridley (Metroid) * Pete (Mickey Mouse) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Dr. Eggman ** Zavok * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) Information Background *Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Unknown (At least 29) *Weight: Unknown (At least 1000 lbs) *Height: Unknown (At least 8'3 ft) *King of Koopas *Hates the Mario Bros. Since he wasn't able to ride Mario's Yoshi when they were babies *One of the Seven Star Children Natural Abilities *Super strength **Threw a massive metal ball heavy enough to damage a castle. *Super durability **Immune to Mario's basic jumps in most games **Survived getting crushed by his own castle **In his smallest form; Bowser can survive 19 of Mario's fireballs; each individual fireball is powerful enough to instantly kill a normal koopa. *Pryokinesis **Fire Stream **Fire Balls ***Fire Balls can become lava puddles when they hit the ground ***Can travel long distances without being affected by gravity ***Homing Fire Balls **Fire clouds **Fiery Rain **Meteroite Breath **Fire still works underwater *Vaccum **Sucks anything light enough into his body like Lakitus and Shy Guys (He has inhaled heavier things such as Mario though) *Black Magic **Terrorize **Poison Gas **Crusher **Bowser Crush **Teleportation **Shapeshifting *Whirlling Fortress *Bowser Bomb *Shoulder Charge *Spike shoot **Shoots out spikes from his shell that immediately grow back *Body Slam **Bowser jumps high up in to the air and slams down creating a shockwave **Any person on the ground that is hit by the shockwave will be temporarily paralyzed *Electrokinesis **Has not used in battle yet ***No reason he couldn't, but he as limited experience with it Weaponry *Throwing Hammers *Handheld Hammer *Barrels *Heal Shell *Safety Ring *Yoshi's Safari Armor *Hurley Gloves *Spiked Link *Drill Claw *Metal Bat *Soccer Ball Bombs *Spiked Ball *Koopa Shells *Bowser Shell *Flame Boomerangs *Bullet Bill *Magic Spell Book *Minimizer *Stone Staff Power-Ups *Cat Bell *Double Cherry *Mega Star (Paper Bowser) **Nearly identical to the Mega Mushroom besides the fact that it turns Bowser 8-bit *Pal pill (Paper Bowser) **Makes small 8-bit clones of Bowser *Fast Flower (Paper Bowser) **Greatly increases Bowsers speed and speeds up time *Slow Flower (Paper Bowser) **Makes Bowser slower and more floaty and slows down time * Dream Stone (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) * Can wish for anything he wants * Can clone itself Vehicles *Clown Car **Flight **Contains multiple weapons and projectiles. ***Bowling balls ***MechaKoopa bombs **Can protect Bowser from attacks *Bowser-Mobile *Mario Kart Vehicles Transformations *Giant Bowser **By using magic or with the assistance of Kamek, Bowser can grow into a Godzilla-esque kajiu size. **Immune to most of Mario's basic powerups. **Strong enough to lift a castle. *Giga Bowser **Bowser grows to a massive size **Gains elemental traits to his attacks. **In Melee this is the secret final boss. **In later games this is a invincible yet temporary transformation akin to a Mega Mushroom or Super Sonic. *Dry Bowser **Bower's undead skeleton after his flesh was incinerated in magma **Immune to fire and lava. **Can detach and reattach his bones; allowing him to throw bones or even his own head. **Fire attacks are now ghoulish. **Can still be defeated and killed by blunt force. **Can become Giant Dry Bones Bowser. *Meowser **Bowser with cat claws and whiskers **Bowser can climb virtical walls **His claws are even larger than they were before. *Molten Bowser *Shrowser **Bowser after fusing with the Elder Princess Shroob *Block Bowser **A form entirely composed of cube constructs *Dreamy Bowser *Megadragonbowser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2l3RqLQrcCY Feats *When exersizing he burns weight... literaly *Kidnapped Peach several times *Defeated Midbus, Fawful, and Dark Bowser *Survived a black hole in Mario Party 6 *Can break through brick easily *Has instantly defeated powerful enemies such as Mawful Mole and Magifoofa by simply walking in to them *Just his appearance scares the entire Toad population Faults *Despite his high endurance and hard shell; he can still be defeated and killed by conventional means: even as Giant Bowser. https://youtu.be/mP029bVhZYw?t=11m11s *One of the slowest Mario characters. Can be easily overwhelmed by an opponent with superior skill and agility. **Giant Bowser is even slower than he normally is. *Can be instantly killed by Starman and Mega Mushroom transformations; even as Dry Bowser. *Usually portrayed as a dimwitted clutz **Frequently fights Mario in areas where Bowser has a massive disadvantage *** This includes literally dozens of times Bowser fights on a collapsible bridge. *Extremely cocky *Almost never beats Mario Gallery Bowser.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Monsters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Reptilians Category:1980s Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leaders Category:Antagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains